Automobile seats are generally adjustable in response to user input. Vehicle seat adjustment may be performed by a user as a manual operation, and some vehicle seat systems are set up with a battery-powered automatic control for seat adjustment. Conventional rotary motors are generally used for seat actuation, and typical operation invokes noisy, “toothy” movements in the gear track. Additionally, rotary motors are characterized by slow movement, thereby introducing delay into the vehicle seat adjustment process.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce user discomfort, delay, and noise associated with vehicle seat adjustment. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.